


Universes Meet and Chaos and Fun Ensue

by saintvaast



Series: Universes Meet [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because of many failed chapter attempts taht i didn't wanna throw away, i have no idea how to tag this, sbi, this is a side-adventures for another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvaast/pseuds/saintvaast
Summary: The side adventures of the Dream SMP characters as they figure out their way through the odd world they were thrown into by a collapsing Dream, compiled.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, SBI - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Universes Meet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081667
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	Universes Meet and Chaos and Fun Ensue

**Author's Note:**

> will update whenever, probably even after i finish off the original fic. GO READ IT FOR PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS C O N T E X T 
> 
> or don't lmao im not the boss of u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO READ THE ORIGINAL FIC FOR CONTEXT, DOWN AT THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IS AN OPTION TITLED, Previous Work- ATTATCHED TO 'Series This Work is a Part Of'- CLICK ON THAT :)))) IT WILL MAKE SO MUCH MORE SENSE LOL

[T3chn0] hey you wanna spar

[TommyInnit] Absolutely not

[T3chn0] not you 

[TommyInnit] Oh

[TommyInnit] He ays yeah 

[TommyInnit] Ill drive him to the park ig meet us there

[T3chn0] pog

-

Techno knew that he might attract attention. He was accustomed to attention. In fact, he expected it. When he played Skywars, people watched. They listened. They saw it as entertainment. 

He waved at Tommy, who jogged over. 

“Hey, Big T. Haven’t… haven’t sparred with you in a while.”

“Yeah. Phil said it might help with… bonding and stuff. I brought a wood sword, here--” Techno tossed the sword to Tommy, who easily caught it-- “You up for this?”

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have come.”

Techno smiled at that. 

The two took their positions, under a tree, and silence stretched for a second between them.

Tommy made the first move. It took Techno off guard, but he blocked easily, making Tommy’s sword deflect off. Tommy easily re-adjusted himself, taking up a defensive position as Techno went on the attack, bringing his sword down hard. Tommy used the opportunity to knee Techno in the gut, which took Techno completely by surprise. 

“Dirty play? Or I suppose, you just wanna get up close and personal.”

The two stood at the ready. 

“It’s the way I fight best, big man.”

Techno went in for the first move this time, making a simple jab that Tommy blocked. 

“Good, use your strengths to your advantage. Finding a fighting style is important.”

Tommy jumped back and out of the way of a tricky attack that could’ve taken him out.

“Dream got up close and personal a lot. Out in exile, I mean.”

Techno stayed silent as the two exchanged blows.

“He tried to wrestle the things from my inventory. He held me over the edge of the pit. That was how I figured out I’m better at that sort of combat.”

Techno blocked a series of jabs that Tommy threw his way.

“Not a good way to figure out, yeah, but at least I got to punch him a few times. Never did get to keep my stuff, though,” Tommy mumbled angrily, eyes not leaving his opponent. “What about you, Big T? How’d you figure out your fighting style?”

Techno thought about that, pausing the train of thought to quickly and narrowly avoid a kick to the knees. 

“Skywars. I spent a long time in Skywars, and I practiced a lot. The techniques required to win a game of Skywars were what I really ended up excelling at. Bedwars, too, I suppose, but mostly Skywars. Shit-” Techno cursed as Tommy managed to get a kick into his side. 

Neither of them were putting their all into the fight, not even close. They were chatting, for Ender’s sake. However, the crowd that was growing around them didn’t seem to realize that. There were enraptured kids, concerned adults, and hyped teens. 

“Well, it seems we have an audience. You wanna turn it up?”

Tommy nodded, grinning. Techno felt the competitiveness raise in his mind, and a kind of adrenaline fuel his system. He was getting more hype than he’d anticipated. 

So, how would he adapt his own fighting style to fight Tommy’s? Stay back, don’t give him the conditions he needs.

Tommy, however, gave that to himself. He started at a sprint towards Techno, making the first move. Techno jumped backwards, attempting to flee so he could get the upper hand, but Tommy was infuriatingly persistent, using the sword to get hits in where he could, trying to use the sort of arena the crowd was making to his advantage. They didn’t have much room, and that was much to Tommy’s benefit. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Techno saw people placing bets, and he heard very clearly the cheering of several onlookers. Putting his focus on the fight, he kept up his evasive movements. It wasn’t looking good for him. He pulled out a pearl, holding it in his off-hand in case he had the opportunity to get a turn-around hit in. 

Tommy shook his head deliberately at him, making a sort of “that’s off limit’s” face. That was right, magic wasn’t something normal to this world. He shoved it back into his inventory, then jumped back once again, still trying to get out of Tommy’s range. The crowd was getting bigger, and the area where they could safely spar smaller. 

He started to get offensive, making a few key hits that Tommy struggled to block. Tommy was focused on getting into range, Techno noted. He was vulnerable to hits. So, Techno got offensive. He started getting into Tommy’s range, taking that risk to get more hits in. Had he access or ability to use a bow, or more fucking room, he would be much more on the upper hand in this battle. But now, he would have to resort to other methods. 

Tommy grinned as Techno got in closer, taking each hit Techno put in as an opportunity to get a hit of his own. Techno coughed as Tommy twisted to dodge Techno’s strike, using their contrasting heights to his advantage and ducking down to plant a hard elbow into Techno’s stomach. It happened in a split-second, and the force with which Tommy struck sent Techno back a foot, losing his footing. Tommy saw the momentary instability and with a grin, he pounced, tackling the taller man to the ground, quickly bringing the wooden sword to Techno’s throat. 

The two panted, adrenaline still pumping through their systems. After a few seconds, cheers rang throughout the crowd, along with some disappointed voices, probably those who had put their money on Technoblade. Techno grinned as Tommy did the same, getting up and offering a hand to Techno, who took it as he got up. After a few seconds of slowed breathing, Tommy yelped as Technoblade pulled the younger into a hug. It was unexpected from either of them. Techno let go after a second, but Tommy was clinging to him. He embraced the younger again. Tommy shook in his grasp. 

“Techno, I missed you…” 

Tommy’s shaky voice made Techno hold the boy closer. 

“I missed you too, Tommy.” 

Tommy slowly let go. 

“We should stop farming awws. I feel stupid.”

Techno laughed. He ignored Tommy’s red eyes and the wet spot on his shirt where Tommy’s tears had seeped in. 

“Hey, you two!”

A loud, commanding voice rang out over the clearing. Techno turned to look. A man in a blue uniform marched towards them with an unamused expression on his face. 

-

Techno decided that whatever the fuck cops were, he despised them. Tommy agreed with him. The cuffs on his wrist hurt like hell. Disturbing the peace, the fuck kind of crime was that? That was bullshit. They were sparring. It was a park. Who the fuck cares!? 

“Do you people really not have any papers?”

“How many times do I have to explain to you that I have no idea what you mean by papers?”

“Identification papers! They have your information on them? They document who you are, all of that.”

“You’re telling me that I have to have a set of papers detailing everything about me that the fucking government owns and controls?”

“Yes? That’s common knowledge.”

“Tommy, I take back whatever I said about L’Manburg. This ‘America’ place is somehow so much worse.”

“I agree. Not even L’Manburg was that invasive and controlling.”   
  


“I’m glad we can agree on this.”   
  


“I’ll be honest, your anarchy makes a lot more sense put in this context. Although, you have a bit less excuse for what you did, compared to America we weren’t that bad.”

“You have a point. However, you still have to admit that Wilbur was getting bad.”

“He was getting very bad. He blew up the country, for Ender’s sake, but like… you still shouldn’t have released those withers. It was overkill. It was also very traumatic.”

“I will give you that, but I will also counter; you guys used me and I was pissed about that.”

“What the fuck are you two on about?”

“Excuse me, this is a private conversation that you have no right to intrude on. That is very rude,” Tommy quipped at the guard, who looked at him with an expression of confusion. 

“This is jail. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. That’s common knowledge.”

“Now, I don’t know if you’ve caught on to this yet,” Techno explained in a babying voice, saying it slowly as if the guard needed more time to process, “But your common knowledge doesn’t exactly apply to us. You know, since we didn’t know about papers, or cops, or your government.”

The cop looked pissed at that. Techno smirked. 

“You’re under arrest, you are in a holding cell, you’re not doing much good for yourself here.”

“Oh, please,” Techno laughed, and Tommy cackled, “This isn’t Pandora’s vault. We could get out of here right this second if we wanted.”

“You- what?” He looked like he was just tired of their shit. Techno smirked. The guard sighed. “If that’s so, why don’t you just do that right now?”

“Phil’s gonna ground us.”

“I-  _ you’re in jail.  _ How hard is that for you to understand?”

“Well, since I’ve been exiled and hunted for sport before, this really doesn’t phase me.”

The guard leveled him with an unimpressed stare. 

“Hey Technoblade, do you think we should break out right now? I bet that would be pretty funny.”

“It would be funny. However, Phil and Philza are probably gonna be really mad at us already. We’ve already made enough trouble for them.”

“You’ve caused trouble for us, too,” the guard growled.

“And why should I care? I don’t know you, and you aren’t of any authority over me.”

“I’m a police officer, under the law of the United States, I am of authority and exercise the-”

“And I’m Technoblade, under the law of nobody; I am under no authority of any government this stupid world may have.”

The guard was livid at that point.

Technoblade smiled at him.

-

Phil stared at Techno and Tommy, who smiled up at him like they’d done nothing wrong. He sighed heavily. He knew that they weren’t accustomed to this world’s rules. 

“You two… I paid for your bail, but you’re lucky. Take this as a lesson for the future.”

“We will.”

Phil couldn’t stay mad at them. They grinned at him mischievously, and Phil could tell that the sparring had definitely done something. He smiled despite himself, laughing as the two started bantering about where they could do it next since the park didn’t work. Philza trailed behind them, laughing as well. The police officer stopped Philza. 

“Sir, keep them under ropes next time, please.”

Philza leveled the man with a stare that he’d usually reserved for Dream or someone who threatened his friends. The man shrunk a bit. Philza wanted to free his wings and scare the guy a bit more, but he knew that was irresponsible. Instead, he spoke in a low voice, “Keep your standards in check.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
